The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Piper Mitchellxe2x80x99. The genus Hemerocallis is a member of the family Liliaceae.
Hemerocallis comprises a genus of approximately 15 species of clump-forming, herbaceous perennials which are native to central Europe, China, and particularly, Japan. The flowers of Hemerocallis are lily-like and are borne in succession atop tall, frequently-branched scapes. Individual flowers last one day. Thus, Hemerocallis is commonly known as xe2x80x9cDaylilyxe2x80x9d in commercial trade.
In recent years, Hemerocallis has been extensively hydridized, and many cultivars exist. Hemerocallis hybrids are hardy spring- and summer-blooming plants which are particularly well-adapted to landscape plantings.
The plants form clumps of fan-shaped crowns of vertically-ranked, keeled, strap-like leaves. Plants (individual crowns) range in size from approximately 20 cm to over 90 cm in spread. Depending upon the parentage, Hemerocallis hydrids may be deciduous, evergreen or semi-evergreen.
Hemerocallis hybrids come in a range of colors including orange, yellow, pink, reddish or purplish. The flowers are funnel-shaped or campanulate with six segments joined at the base into a tube.
Asexual propagation of Hemerocallis is frequently done by division. Propagation can also be done through the use of tissue culture practices.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Piper Mitchellxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program and was originated by the inventor, Matthew Kaskel, from a cross made during such a program in Homestead, Fla. in April of 1991. The male or pollen parent is a selected, unnamed Hemerocallisxc3x97hybrid seedling (unpatented) and the female parent is Hemerocallis xe2x80x98My Darling Clementinexe2x80x99 (unpatented). Both parental cultivars are proprietary Hemerocallis selections designated by number codes which are maintained by the inventor and used for breeding purposes only. The selection comprising the new variety was chosen after commencement of flowering of the progeny in April of 1992 and was originally identified by the number code #92-63. After more thorough commercial evaluation, the cultivar was given the name xe2x80x98Piper Mitchellxe2x80x99.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in the laboratories of Twyford Plant Laboratories, Inc., in Homestead, Fla., by the inventor has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar xe2x80x98Piper Mitchellxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed, reproduce true to type, and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.